Não há nada que não posso imaginar
by Milena-chan
Summary: Bem...ahn esse fic tem um pouco de lime, e traição também!!!! hahahaa leiam...
1. Parte 1

Essa história se passa uns anos antes de Goku sair para treinar com Uub.  
  
Primeiro Capítulo  
  
Estava bem ensolarado naquela tarde, o dia estava bem bonito, Goku resolve ir a casa de Gohan pega sua neta Pan, pra dar uma volta pela cidade, e chamou Goten para ir junto.  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Ahh olá Goku, olá Goten, como vai o meu sogro??  
  
Goku: Olá Videl, como vai??? A Pan está???  
  
Videl: Está sim, tá lá fora com Gohan....  
  
Ahh pai, como vc é bobinho...hehehehe  
  
Gohan: Volta aqui menininha, vc anda muito espertinha hein?  
  
Gohan pega sua filha no colo, e começa a fazer cócegas na barriga dela....  
  
Pan: Ahh papai....hahahahahaha, tá fazendo cócegas....hahahahahaha,....  
  
Essa altura Goku e Goten já estavam olhando a cena de Pan com Gohan...  
  
Goku: Olá Gohan, olá Pan???  
  
Pan: oi avozinho....  
  
Gohan: oi pai, oi goten...  
  
Goten: Olá, como vai???  
  
Goku: Gohan, será que posso levar Pan pra passear comigo e com Goten na cidade? Hoje tá muito quente, e vamos tomar um sorvete.  
  
Gohan: Claro podem ir sim...  
  
Pan: Obaaaaaa, vamos lá avozinho....  
  
Lá foram os três baderneiros para a cidade tomar um sorvete Pan estava com um sorvete quase maior que ela...  
  
Goten: Esse sorvete está realmente bom...hum...  
  
Goku: Chomp, Chomp, Goten.....humhum, não fale de boca cheia...  
  
Os três estavam sentados em uma sorveteria, quando três garotas se aproximaram, eram muito bonitas, cada uma tinha uma característica diferente da outra, uma tinha cabelos longos castanhos, e os olhos da mesma cor, a outra tinha cabelos castanhos na altura do pescoço de olhos azuis, e a terceira tinha cabelos ondulados e verdes, e os olhos castanhos, aparentavam ter a idade de Trunks e Goten, por volta dos 16 anos, a garota de olhos azuis se aproxima de Goku e os outros...  
  
Garota: Olá, vc é Goku, não é???  
  
Goku: Hum.... sou sim, como sabe??  
  
Goten: "Será que elas conhecem meu pai??? Da onde, será???"  
  
Garota: Meu nome é Kanna, e eu e minhas irmãs gostaríamos de treinar. E sabemos que vc é muito forte, e então o que me diz? Poderia nos treinar??  
  
Goku: Ahn...mas pq vcs, garotas querem treinar???  
  
Kanna: É pq sabemos que vc é muito forte, e tem grandes habilidades, e estamos interessadas em lutar, e por sorte encontramos vc aqui, íamos esperar pra fazer o pedido durante o torneio que vai ter daqui uns anos, vc sabe do que estou falando, né?  
  
Goku: Puxa e como sabe tudo isso?  
  
Kanna: Nosso pai, nos contou sua história, quando éramos pequenas, e por isso resolvemos te procurar, e então? Goku não queria recusar o convite, mas treinar três garotas que não sabem nada, seria muito difícil, e complicado, ou até perda de tempo. Goku coça a cabeça e dá uma risadinha e aceita.  
  
Kanna: Certo, quando começamos?  
  
Goku: Ehhhhhh amanhã, talvez....  
  
Kanna: Ótimo, nós vamos até sua casa amanhã....tchau..  
  
As três meninas se viram e vão embora, e Goku e Goten ficam parados sem entender nada...  
  
Goku: Aii Goten sua mãe vai me matar, quando souber que eu vou treinar essas meninas....  
  
Goten: Ehhhh papai, são muito bonitas tb, vc viu aquela de cabelo verde? Muito bonita mesmo...  
  
Goku: É né.....é mesmo...hehehe..  
  
"Mas como será que elas sabiam ao meu respeito? Quem será o pai dela?"  
  
Pan já estava aborrecida, por ter que ficar ali sem fazer nada....  
  
Pan: Avozinho....vamos ao parque??? Olha lá....  
  
Goten: É pai vamos lá....vai ser divertido...  
  
Goku: Então vamos nos divertir....éééééééééé...  
  
A noite na casa dos Son  
  
Chichi: O QUE? Vc vai treinar três garotas? Como é que é isso? Me explica direito, Goku?  
  
Goku: ehh Chichi, elas me pediram, e eu aceitei, elas não vão agüentar o treinamento, pode ter certeza disso...  
  
Chichi: ESCUTA AQUI, GOKU, SE TIVER ALGO DE ERRADO NISSO TUDO, VC VAI SE VER COMIGO, TÁ OUVINDO?  
  
Goku: Calma, Chichi, não vai acontecer nada, vamos Chichi, se acalme, cadê a minha janta, hein?  
  
Na Corporação Capsula  
  
"Puxa que Ki, mais estranho, o q será isso? Será meu pai treinando, não...não pode ser esse ki é tão.....feminino"  
  
Hei Trunks acorda...oláááááá Terra chamando Trunks...  
  
Trunks: Ahhh oi Bra, o que vc quer??  
  
Bra: Eh eu vim aqui te encher o saco, sabe como é sem nada pra fazer nessas férias de verão...  
  
Trunks: Ahhhhh escola pra mim acabou, enfim....hehehehe.  
  
Bra: Que tal nós irmos ao cinema hoje??  
  
Trunks: Eu e vc?  
  
Bra: Ehhh, pq não? Já é de noite e não tem nada de bom na TV, que tal...?  
  
Trunks: Ahh maninha, vc é a mais espoleta...vamos então...  
  
Trunks não tinha entendido o q era aquele ki estranho, quem seria?  
  
No dia seguinte, Goku tinha levantado cedo, e estava tomando café, quando três pessoas se aproximaram da casa...  
  
Kanna: É aqui garotas, enfim chegamos!  
  
Garota: Ahh não agüentava mais ficar voando por aí, pra achar a casa desse cara. Kanna: Calma Reiko, ele vai nos ensinar muita coisa.  
  
Era a garota de cabelos longos que tinha falado, seu nome era Reiko...  
  
Kanna torna a se virar para a casa de Goku e bate na porta...  
  
Kanna: Goku está??  
  
Chichi tinha atendido a porta...  
  
Está sim, mas tá tomando café, logo ele sai.  
  
E bateu a porta na cara dela...  
  
Reiko: Nervosinha.  
  
Garota: Olha quem fala...  
  
Reiko: Cala boca Mirel!!  
  
Era a menina de cabelos verdes que tinha falado, logo Goku sai da casa, pronto pra ensinar as meninas a lutar.  
  
Kanna: Bom dia Goku, chegamos cedo, desculpe por ontem, mas não apresentei minhas irmãs, essa são Reiko, e Mirel  
  
As duas: Oi...  
  
Goku acenado com a mão: Olá....bem vamos logo treinar, e ver se vcs são fortes pra treinar comigo...  
  
Goku sai voando até um lugar mais deserto longe de sua casa, as três garotas foram juntos, estavam determinadas a receber o treinamento.. 


	2. Parte 2

Segundo Capítulo  
  
Goku chega ao local desejado, e logo as meninas chegam atras dele...  
  
Kanna: Bem chegamos aqui pra treinar com vc pra ficarmos mais fortes...  
  
Goku: Não acho q vc consigam me acompanhar, mas...  
  
Reiko olha com cara feia pra Goku  
  
Mirel vê a expressão de Reiko e diz: Calma Reiko, esse Goku não viu nossa força ainda...  
  
Kanna: Goku, gostaria de começar com vc?  
  
Goku: Ótimo!  
  
Goku explode seu ki, e Kanna faz o mesmo, Goku não entende como uma garota pode elevar seu ki tão facilmente desse jeito. Kanna parte pra cima de Goku, dando vários chutes, e socos, Goku conseguia defender alguns, mas ainda não tinha atacado, ela era muito rápida. Kanna havia mudado sua feição de simpática, agora aparentava estar com muita raiva, e atacava Goku muito depressa, mas como não tinha muita experiência, deixava sua defesa aberta por poucos segundos, foi nesses segundos q Goku a atacou, Kanna tinha levado um soco no estômago, tendo que se afastar de Goku.  
  
Goku: Puxa menina, vc é muito rápida mas tem que aprender a não abrir a sua guarda.  
  
Goku parte pra cima de Kanna, dando vários chutes, ela conseguia se defender, até que tomou uma voadora no rosto, fazendo ela voar muito longe... Kanna estava feliz, por treinar com ele, afinal ela sabia que ele era o mais forte, seu pai tinha contado tudo certo, era desse jeito que ela imaginava... Kanna se levanta, e põe suas mãos fazendo um circulo, na frente do seu corpo, ela concentra seu ki, e com uma das mãos dispara uma rajada de energia em direção de Goku  
  
Kanna: Kaidohouuuuuuuu...  
  
Goku estava abismado com aquele poder que a garota tinha....e teve que desviar o golpe, que explodiu logo atras dele...  
  
Goku: Kaaaaaaaaame Haaaaaaaaaaame  
  
Kanna já estava apronta pra desviar do golpe, quando Goku se teletransporta atras dela.  
  
Goku: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
Kanna não tinha como se defender, e nem desviar do golpe, acaba recebendo toda aquela energia nas costas, ela vai arrastando no chão até parar. Muito machucada não se levantava, Goku foi logo atras dela.  
  
Goku: Vc está bem? Vc é muito forte hein, menina? Nunca imaginei, mas falta muito pra vc aprender, toma coma isso, é semente dos deuses, logo vc vai estar boa de volta...  
  
Kanna come a semente e se levanta.  
  
Kanna: Goku, gostei de lutar com vc, quero continuar a treinar contigo, mas..  
  
Goku põe a mão no ombro de Kanna: Vc luta muito bem, e eu sei que vc tem mais poder dentro de vc, gostaria de vê-lo por completo...vamos fazer uma pausa e logo continuamos...  
  
Na Corporação...  
  
"Mas de novo esse ki estranho, o que será que tá acontecendo, e o de Goku tá junto tb, será que esse ki, é o da Pan?"  
  
Trunks resolve procurar seu pai, pra perguntar se tinha sentindo algo. Vegeta estava na varanda da casa, olhando o céu iluminado pelo Sol, não sabia de quem era aquele ki junto com o de Goku. Trunks localiza seu pai e vai ao encontro dele.  
  
Trunks: Pai, vc acha que esse ki é o da Pan?  
  
Vegeta: Não Trunks, esse ki não é daquela garotinha, apesar dela ser uma sayadin, aquele ki é de outra pessoa.  
  
Mas o que ele não entendia é o que Kakaroto estava fazendo lá...  
  
De volta as montanhas...  
  
Goku: Quem será a próxima?  
  
Reiko se posiciona na frente de Goku  
  
Goku: Ahh é vc, deve ser forte que nem sua irmã??  
  
Reiko: Até mais...  
  
Reiko sem mais palavras voa em direção a Goku, atacando o de várias formas e maneiras, Goku já tinha mais ou menos a idéia de como seria a luta, e se defendia muito bem, mas Reiko era mais esperta e persistente que sua irmã, fazendo um jogo de corpo acaba por acertar uma cotovelada no baço , Goku sente uma dor horrível, achava estranho demais essas garotas terem uma força incrível, Goku se recupera e lança uma energia, que Reiko consegue desviar com facilidade, Goku entra em desespero por não conseguir acertar nenhum golpe em Reiko, e então faz sua primeira transformação...  
  
Reiko sorri: Ahhhté que enfim, estava esperando por isso queria ver sua transformação...de sayadin  
  
Kanna estava em desespero, porque ela sabia que sua irmã iria fazer algo que não devia...  
  
Reiko faz uma transformação elevando seu ki mais ainda, sua transformação era diferente, seu cabelo ficou azul escuro, e os olhos tinham ficado parecido com de um gato.  
  
Goku tinha certeza agora que essas meninas não eram da Terra, mas não tinha certeza o q elas queriam aqui na Terra.  
  
Kanna, estava muito brava, pois tinha dito a Reiko não fazer essa transformação, ela teriam que explicar muitas coisa agora...  
  
Reiko agora estava com um ar de superior, e atacava Goku com muita força, mas no mesmo erro da irmã abre a sua guarda, e acaba levando um soco de Goku...  
  
Reiko cai no chão...estava doendo muito, nunca tinha levado um soco daqueles...  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, anda tendo muito problemas com garotas, kakaroto?  
  
  
  
  
  
Era Vegeta e Trunks que tinham vindo atras dele, pra saber o que está acontecendo lá. Trunks estava surpreso com tanto poder da menina, e na verdade eram três meninas, muitos fortes.  
  
  
  
Goku: Olá rapazes, se aproximem...  
  
Vegeta e Trunks, foram voando até os dois, Reiko já tinha voltado ao normal, e estava de pé, e Kanna e Mirel tinham ido em direção à ela, ver se estava bem e, Kanna ia dar um bom sermão da sua irmã, pois tinha dito pra não fazer isso..  
  
Vegeta: Quem são essas garotas??  
  
Goku: Na verdade, não sei, conheci elas ontem, e elas pediram que eu treinasse elas, mas não sabia que elas eram tão fortes...  
  
Vegeta: Mas como não sabe? Vc vai treinando qualquer um assim, sem saber quem é? Mas é um insolente.  
  
Goku: Calma Vegeta, se elas quisessem fazer algum mal já teriam feito, não acha?  
  
Vegeta: Não sei não...  
  
Trunks, estava parado, boquiaberto, pois tinha visto Mirel..  
  
"Ai, ela é linda, como pode? Como será seu nome" ele se aproxima das meninas.. Trunks: Olá garotas como vão?  
  
Kanna: É vamos bem, e vc?  
  
Trunks: Eu vo bem...vim ver o que estava acontecendo aqui, me chamo Trunks  
  
Kanna: Meu chamo Kanna, essas são minhas irmãs Reiko, e Mirel..  
  
"ahhhhhh Mirel....nome bonito.."  
  
Trunks com vergonha olha pra Mirel : Olá...  
  
Mirel sorri: Olá, Trunks...  
  
Vegeta e Goku se aproximam dos quatro, e Goku logo se adianta:  
  
Acho que vcs tem muita coisa pra explicar, não acham?  
  
Vegeta: O que querem aqui? De que planeta vieram? 


	3. Parte 3

Terceiro Capítulo  
  
Na Corporação  
  
Agora todos estavam na casa de Bulma, já havia escurecido , as garotas estavam comendo, iam ficar hospedadas ali, pois não tinham onde ficar, e Bulma, foi com a cara de Mirel e de Kanna, e acabou aceitando elas em sua casa.  
  
Bulma: Querem mais??  
  
Kanna: Não obrigada....  
  
Mirel: Muito obrigada estava deliciosa  
  
Reiko: Obrigada pela comida...  
  
Vegeta, Goku e Trunks entram na sala esperando algum tipo de explicação das moças...  
  
Vegeta: Acho melhor começarem a explicar o q está acontecendo aqui? Kanna começa a se explicar...  
  
Bem somos do planeta Sae, de uma galáxia distante, somos de uma raça guerreira, mas nosso planeta teve uma invasão de Salrus, e eles dominaram nosso planeta matando quase todos os homens que viviam lá, restando muitas mulheres, que quase não sabiam lutar, algumas chegaram a enfrentar os Salrus mas eles são extremamente fortes e acabaram morrendo .  
  
E eles mataram meu pai, e antes de morrer meu pai nos contou q na Terra havia guerreiros que já tinham eliminado vários guerreiros fortes, como Freeza, que já tinha tentado conquistar nosso planeta, e Majin Boo, que tinha aparecido por lá causando muita confusão...e então conseguimos fugir de lá e vir pra cá aprender novas técnicas pra tentarmos destruir os Salrus..  
  
Bulma: Ahh entendi....daí vcs vão voltar pra lá e reconquistar o seu planeta?  
  
Kanna: Isso mesmo...se antes não eles não destruírem o nosso planeta.  
  
Bulma: Podem ficar hospedadas aqui, até conseguirem o q vcs querem está bem??  
  
Mirel: Muito obrigada, senhora Bulma...  
  
Bulma: Tudo bem querida, vou arrumar quarto pra vcs três, mas antes pode me chamar só de Bulma, ok?  
  
Mirel: claro, Bulma...  
  
Goku: Tenho prazer em ajudar vcs, mas não quero confusão pela Terra, podemos treinar na sala do tempo, da torre de Kami Sama, se vcs quiserem.?? Bem, e esse caras são mesmo fortes? Talvez eles venham atras de vocês não acha?  
  
Kanna: Não provavelmente não...  
  
Vegeta: Então vamos até lá e mandar eles pro inferno, e acabamos com eles logo!  
  
Reiko dá um soco na mesa: Não...ninguém vai matar aqueles malditos a não ser Eu...  
  
Reiko se levanta e sai da casa...  
  
Vegeta: Qual é o problema dessa garota, com quem ela acha que tá falando?  
  
Mirel: Desculpa não ligue pra ela, Reiko tem muita raiva deles, pq ela perdeu o noivo, e estava esperando um filho, e quando ela lutou com um dos Salrus, ela perdeu o filho na batalha.  
  
Vegeta: E isso é motivo pra falar desse jeito com o príncipe dos sayadins?  
  
Hunf, perder um filho...faz outro...  
  
Goku e Trunks: VEGETA!!!  
  
Reiko estava lá fora sentada chorando se lembrando do seu noivo, que havia morrido na sua frente...  
  
"- Yusuke, sai daí....não precisa ir lá atrás dele...vamos fugir a nave está pronta.. Yusuke: Não, eu vô lá acabar com ele, tenho que defender nosso planeta, fique aí se esconda...eu vou voltar...  
  
Yusuke sai voando atrás do Salrus,  
  
Reiko: Masss....Yusuke, eu tô esperando um filho seu....  
  
Reiko chora por ver seu noivo voando em direção a morte, e vai atrás dele...  
  
Chegando lá ela vê o Salrus quebrando a coluna de Yusuke no joelho, Reiko está desesperada e faz sua transformação e voa em direção....ao Salrus, mas ela não tem a mínima chance, e acaba levando um soco no ventre.... Reiko cai no chão chorando de dor, havia sangue para todo lado....  
  
A sua única lembrança de Yusuke tinha acabado de morrer...  
  
Reiko não morreu, pq logo chegaram mais homens e ela conseguiu escapar e ir em direção a nave pra fugir...do planeta..."  
  
Tá pensando em que, extraterrestre??  
  
Reiko enxugou as lágrimas e olhou para o dono das palavras, era Vegeta que tinha aparecido lá fora...  
  
Reiko: Não te interessa...  
  
Vegeta: Eu só vim aqui, pra dizer que, se vc falar comigo daquele jeito vc vai se ver comigo..  
  
Reiko: Vou ver o q?  
  
Vegeta se aproxima de Reiko, chega bem perto do rosto dela, ela conseguia sentir a respiração dele...  
  
Eu sou o príncipe dos sayadins, e não gostei da maneira que vc me tratou, vc é forte, mas não viu nada, não tem idéia da onde os poderes de um sayadin pode chegar...e não ligaria de matar mais uma...já que matei tantas...  
  
Reiko olha firmamente nos olhos do sayadin, e se vira bruscamente fazendo com que seu cabelo chicoteie o rosto de Vegeta, e sai voando...  
  
"Mas que maldita, como se atreve, é uma insolente extraterrestre de merda, muito bonita, por sinal, mas uma imbecil..."  
  
Vegeta pensou em ir atrás dela, mas ficou ali, ele ia esperar aquela garota voltar....  
  
Dentro da corporação...  
  
Goku: Bem já vou indo, a Chichi deve estar desesperada, e brava comigo, espero ver vcs amanhã...pra treinar....quero ver o seu poder Mirel, ainda não tive essa chance...  
  
Mirel: Está bem amanhã lutamos..  
  
Goku sai voando em direção a sua casa...  
  
Bulma: Bem garotas, esse aqui é o seu quarto, mas cadê sua outra irmã?  
  
Kanna: Ela deve ter saído...sabe ela é meio nervosa...mas logo ela volta...  
  
Bulma: Bem vcs ainda não conhecem minha filha Bra, ela tá posando na casa de uma amiga dela, amanhã vcs irão conhecer ela, e qualquer coisa chamem!!  
  
Bulma sai do quarto deixando as meninas sozinhas...  
  
Kanna: Mas que lindo...aquele Goku, né? Eu não tive essa oportunidade de te falar...por causa da Reiko, ela iria ficar irritada com essas coisas...mas peninha, ele é casado...  
  
Mirel: Não achei...ele é simpático, mas é muito lerdo, demorou pra saber que não somos desse planeta...eu achei as pessoas daqui eram mais espertas.  
  
Kanna: Sei...não...mas uma coisa percebi, o menino de olhos azuis gostou de você...  
  
Mirel: Acho que não, ele não tem nada a ver comigo...  
  
Mirel tinha uma personalidade estranha, na frente dos outros, ela parecia ser tímida e simpática, mas quando estavam a sós, era muito diferente. Na sala, estava Trunks, sentado no sofá em silêncio, estava pensando de como poderia se aproximar de Mirel, ele a achava muito bonita e simpática, mas ela era muito tímida, era pior que ele, ele não sabia a força que ela tinha, e muito menos esperava que ela fosse uma extraterrestre.  
  
Na casa Son..  
  
Goku tinha acabado de chegar, quando viu Goten..  
  
Goku: olá filho, como passou o dia?  
  
Goten emburrado: Puxa pai, vc foi treinar e nem me levou junto, e ainda por cima com aquelas meninas lindas, ahh orra né, pai?  
  
Goku: Ué, pq vc não foi atrás? Trunks e Vegeta apareceram por lá, vc deveria Ter ido tb...  
  
Goten: Não, achei melhor não, não iria me concentrar...  
  
Goku: Mas elas são muito fortes, Goten, aquela Reiko, parecia querer me matar, e a outra Mirel, de cabelo verde, eu nem sei onde ele vai chegar, mas eu sei que aquilo não é o poder delas total.  
  
Goten: Puxa pai, elas devem ser muito fortes mesmo, hein?  
  
Chichi aparece na sala...  
  
Chichi: Goku....  
  
Chichi dá um abraço em Goku, e Goku dá um beijo nela...  
  
Goku: O que foi Chichi? Tá preocupada com alguma coisa?  
  
Chichi: Não sei Goku, vc sai com essas meninas pra treinar e volta essa hora...  
  
Goku: Não se preocupe...eu vou continuar a treinar com elas, pra ajudar no planeta delas..  
  
Goten e Chichi: Planeta delas??  
  
Então Goku explica para os dois o que havia acontecido...e Chichi fica muito brava, pq Goku teria que sair de casa de novo pra treinar...  
  
Já era madrugada e Vegeta ainda estava esperando a garota voltar, Bulma viu q ele estava lá fora e resolveu ir lá falar com ele...  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, venha se deitar, já passa de meia noite...o que vc está fazendo aí?  
  
Vegeta: Vou ficar aqui até a hora que quiser, vai se deitar, me deixe aqui...  
  
Bulma se aproxima de Vegeta dá um abraço nele, e ele retribuiu...  
  
Vegeta: Vai Bulma, vai descansar....  
  
Bulma dá um beijo na testa de Vegeta e vai se deitar...  
  
Passam alguns minutos, desde que Bulma foi dormir, quando Reiko voltou a casa..  
  
Reiko estava andando em direção a porta, não havia ninguém ali....  
  
Reiko cochichava pra ela mesma: O que é que estou fazendo aqui? Pq não estou no meu planeta acabando com aqueles malditos?  
  
É mesmo pq não volta pra lá?  
  
Vegeta tinha saído de uma sombra  
  
Reiko: Vc?? O que quer comigo?? Príncipe?  
  
Vegeta: Vim acertar uma coisa com vc....  
  
Reiko: Hum, e o q eu tenho haver com isso? Não lhe devo nada...  
  
Vegeta segura com força o pulso da moça e puxa pra perto dele...  
  
Vegeta: Moça, não brinque comigo, posso estar mais calmo, mas é só algumas coisinhas, pra minha fúria vir a tona...  
  
Reiko olhava no olhos de Vegeta, ela estava cada vez mais próximos um do outro, ela não sabia porque estava fazendo isso...Vegeta se parecia com Yusuke, mas não tinha nada a ver com a personalidade dele...Agora as bocas estavam quase se encontrando, Reiko viu o q ela estava fazendo, já era tarde demais...  
  
Reiko raspando com os seus lábios no de Vegeta sussurrou: Largue meu braço...  
  
Vegeta se espantou pelo fato dela ter dito aquilo, e se afastou largando o braço dela...  
  
Reiko olha mais uma vez nosso olhos de Vegeta e entra dentro de casa...  
  
Continua.... 


	4. Parte 4

Parte 4  
  
Na manhã seguinte, as três já estavam prontas....elas iriam encontrar Goku, pra treinar, na tal sala do tempo, mas o que Goku não se lembrava é que a entrada da sala, fora destruída pelo Piccolo, na tentativa de prender Majin Boo lá.  
  
As três voam até a casa Son, e Goku conta sobre a sala do tempo, então, eles decidiram lutar ao ar livre, no deserto, e se Vegeta for "Bonzinho", eles iriam treinar algumas vezes na sala de gravidade.  
  
- Mirel, é sua vez de lutar comigo, não?  
  
Mirel: Claro, sou....eu..  
  
Goku já esperando um grande Ki, já se transforma em Super Sayadin, mas Mirel, o ataca assim mesmo. Ela era a mais forte delas, era mais rápida, não abria guarda, Goku não tinha como acerta-la, e nem ela. Então Mirel, vez a mesma transformação igual a de Reiko, os cabelos ficaram azuis, e olhos parecidos com os de gato, e Mirel conseguia acertar alguns pontapés. A luta prosseguia cada vez mais rápida, já havia muito tempo dos dois lutando, até que uma hora, os dois caem no chão, estavam muito cansados, não agüentavam mais de pé...Goku consegue se levantar, e aumenta mais um nível de poder, agora super sayadin 2 , ele estava com uma grande vantagem sobre ela, ela se levanta com muita dificuldade e tenta acertar ele, que é recebida com um gancho, Mirel cai no chão e de lá não sai..  
  
Goku vai até ela, e dá um semente pra ela....  
  
- Sabe que eu acho, se continuarmos treinando assim, não iremos ter nenhum resultado, vcs terão que adquirir mais força, se a sala do tempo, estivesse "aberta" seria mais fácil, pq lá a gravidade é aumentada..  
  
Reiko: E não tem outro lugar com essa tal de gravidade aumentada?  
  
Goku: Só a sala do Vegeta..  
  
Reiko: E daí??  
  
Goku: E daí que ele não vai deixar vcs treinarem lá...mas, nós podemos pedir à Bulma, pra construir outra...  
  
Kanna: Será que ela constrói uma??  
  
Goku: Só perguntando...  
  
Os quatro estavam voando em direção a Corporação.  
  
Trunks: Olá Goku, olá meninas...o que vc quer, Goku?  
  
Goku: Queria falar com sua mãe, será que ela está?  
  
Trunks: Está sim, tá lá com meu pai...  
  
Goku entra na casa em direção ao laboratório.  
  
Goku: Olá...estou entrando com licença...  
  
Goku vê Vegeta e Bulma se arrumando, e Goku olha os dois com vergonha e dá uma risadinha.  
  
- Eu avisei que estava entrando...  
  
Vegeta olha torto pra Goku, e estava saindo do laboratório, quando vê as três entrando no laboratório tb...  
  
Vegeta: Ora ora.. as extraterrestres chegaram...  
  
E ele desiste de sair do laboratório pra ver sobre o que era o assunto..  
  
Bulma: O que deseja Goku?  
  
Goku: Sabe Bulma, como eu tenho que treinar essas meninas, e elas precisam ficar mais fortes, e a sala do tempo, não dá pra ser usada, e será q o Vegeta....  
  
- Não, nem venha....não vou deixar nenhuma mulher treinar lá dentro...  
  
Goku: Como eu tinha suspeitado disso, será que vc poderia construir uma??  
  
Bulma: O QUE??? VCS SÓ VEM PEDIR AS COISAS PRA MIM, NÉ? SÓ LEMBRAM DE MIM, PRA ISSO!!  
  
Goku: Ahh Bulminha, por favor...  
  
Bulma: Mesmo que eu quisesse fazer, não dá, pq não tenho outra nave pra fazer tal sala, só aquela nave que tem um tipo de tecnologia pra fazer uma sala de gravidade (na verdade até poderia dar um jeito mas Bulma, tava com raiva e não ia construir uma, até que ela quisesse). Vcs tem que convencer o Vegeta a deixar usar a dele..  
  
Vegeta: Humf!!  
  
Vegeta sai do laboratório...Goku sai atras dele...e as meninas foram lá fora sentar no jardim se expor ao Sol  
  
Goku: Poxa né? Vegeta, vc poderia facilitar as coisas??  
  
Vegeta: Nem morto eu deixo ela treinar lá... Goku: Ela quem?  
  
Vegeta: Ela...  
  
Goku: Ela?? A Reiko? Tá com medo que ela te supere é??  
  
Vegeta: Cala boca Kakaroto, vc só fala merda...não...é, não é por isso..  
  
Goku: Seiiii, é pq vc teve um "discussãozinha" com a garota, né?  
  
Vegeta: Nem vô me dá o trabalho de responder essa pergunta..  
  
Goku: Pensa Vegeta, se essa menina ficar mais forte, seria muito bom pra nós lutarmos com ela, e as outras, tb...elas são bem fortes....  
  
Vegeta: Mulheres são sempre fracas...  
  
Goku: Vc sabe que não...daqui uns 10 dias tô aqui de volta, pra treinar com elas lá na sala, quanto isso vou dar os 10 dias pra elas conhecerem o planeta, e eu sei que vc vai mudar de idéia.....ou melhor já mudou...  
  
Vegeta: Veremos...  
  
As meninas estavam lá fora, Trunks estava conversando com Mirel quando Goku falou: - Meninas, o Vegeta mudará de idéia daqui 10 dias, e vcs tem esses dias pra conhecerem o planeta...tchau até depois...  
  
Reiko: Como é que é?  
  
Kanna: Calma Reiko, nós temos tempo, e a gente aproveita pra conhecer esse planeta e ver tudo o que tem de bom aqui...  
  
Reiko: Esse lugar é uma bosta, são todos uns bobos...  
  
Trunks: Sabem, acho que vcs vão acabar gostando daqui..  
  
Mirel: Então, vc vai me levar no tal do cinema? O que faz lá?  
  
Trunks da uma risadinha: Éhhh um lugar onde passa um filme e é tudo escuro, vc vai gostar...  
  
Mirel: Quando vamos?  
  
Trunks: Que tal hj à noite??  
  
Mirel concorda e Trunks a leva pra conhecer os animais de estimação do seu avô.  
  
Reiko se levanta e vai dar uma volta pela cidade ver o que tem de tão bom...  
  
Kanna continua ali sentada, vê suas duas irmãs saírem, quando Vegeta de aproxima..  
  
Vegeta: Difícil?  
  
Kanna: O que?  
  
Vegeta: Ficar sem seu planeta, ver que tudo foi perdido, ou no seu caso, está sendo perdido e destruído..  
  
Kanna: É eu sei, o seu planeta foi destruído pelo Freeza, né?  
  
Vegeta não fala nada..  
  
Kanna: Ele apareceu por lá antes de nascermos, mas não se sabe pq ele retornou...ele estava prestes a atacar nosso planeta, mas ele teve que voltar, e acabou sendo morto, por Goku..ainda bem..  
  
Um leve sorriso apareceu no rosto da menina...  
  
Kanna: bem Sr. Vegeta, eu vou...  
  
Vegeta não estava mais ali, já tinha saído de lá...deixou Kanna sozinha. Então ela decidiu entrar ver se a Bulma precisava de ajuda...  
  
Kanna se espanta em ver uma menininha que aparentava ter 3 anos na sua frente..  
  
Bra: Quem é vc?  
  
Kanna: Eu sou Kanna, eu tô hospedada na sua casa, e vou ficar aqui por algum tempo.  
  
Bra: ahnn tá, vc sabe onde tá minha mamãe?  
  
Kanna: Hum rum  
  
Bra: Me leva até lá?  
  
Bulma: Oi filha...como foi na casa da Pan??  
  
Trunks tinha deixado Bra na casa da Pan depois do cinema...  
  
Bra: tava bem divertido, o tio Gohan acabou de me deixar aqui em casa...  
  
Reiko estava voando pela floresta mais próxima e viu um lago de longe, e resolveu descer pra tomar um banho. No planeta que elas vieram, os habitantes tomavam banho em lagos, e não tinham vergonha de ficar nus na frente um do outro. O planeta delas, era bonito, tinham uma boa tecnologia, e tudo lá vivia harmoniosamente desde que Freeza e Majin Boo, passaram por lá.  
  
Reiko olhou a sua volta..  
  
- Esse lugar é deserto, vou poder tomar banho por aqui...sossegada  
  
Reiko tira a roupa e mergulha no lago. A água estava bem gostosa, o dia estava quente e a água tava bem fresca, ela nadava de um lado para o outro, e começou a tomar banho. Depois de um tempo, ela ficou boiando relaxando, pensando na vida. De repente ela se assusta com um peixe enorme, ela nunca tinha visto aquilo, ele estava vindo em sua direção abocanhar ela. Ela já estava preparada pra lançar um raio de energia, quando um outro raio de energia atravessou o peixe fazendo com que ele explodisse, espalhando a carcaça por todo lado, e principalmente em cima dela, ficando realmente puta, pq ficou toda suja de sangue e 'carne de peixe explodida'.  
  
- Na minha casa tem chuveiro, não precisa tomar banho aqui...  
  
Reiko olha na direção que vinha a voz..  
  
Reiko num tom irônico: O que vc tá fazendo aqui? Príncipe?  
  
Vegeta: Vim te salvar...  
  
Reiko: Não precisava, tava pronta pra mandar o peixe pro ar E olha como eu tô? Toda suja.  
  
Vegeta: Já disse tem chuveiro na minha casa.  
  
Reiko termina de se lavar novamente...e Vegeta estava sentado numa pedra na beira do lago olhando a garota tomar banho...  
  
Como ela não tinha vergonha do corpo dela, ela saiu do lago, e Vegeta ficou pasmo..  
  
Vegeta: O que vc tá fazendo?  
  
Reiko: Vou me secar, pq? O que tá olhando?  
  
Vegeta sem jeito olha pra ela, e torna a olhar pro lago nervoso... "O que ela acha que tá fazendo, saindo do lago pelada?"  
  
Reiko senta numa outra pedra pra se secar ao Sol, e depois se veste na maior tranqüilidade e sai voando de volta para Corporação deixando Vegeta sentado sozinho...sem entender nada do que ela fez...  
  
Continua.... 


	5. Parte 5

Parte 5  
  
Bra estava na sala com seus brinquedos, com Mirel e Kanna, quando Reiko chega em casa.  
  
Bra: Olá moça, vc deve ser a outra?  
  
Reiko sorri, era a primeira vez que ela tinha dado um sorriso desde que tinha chegado na Terra.  
  
Reiko: Sou sim , me chamo Reiko, e vc?  
  
Bra: Me chamo Bra.  
  
Como Reiko era bem mais alta que Bra, então ela ficou de joelhos e deu um abraço na Bra, mal tinha conhecido Bra, e já tinha simpatizado com ela, era realmente uma menina muito fofa.  
  
Kanna: Vc está bem Reiko?  
  
Reiko olha pra sua irmã e fecha a cara de novo  
  
- É estou sim, estou bem...  
  
Mirel olhando pra Reiko: Vamos sair pra conhecer a cidade, quer ir? A Bulma vai nos levar...  
  
Reiko afirma com a cabeça  
  
Mirel: Certo, vamos daqui a pouco, e vc não almoçou, né?  
  
Reiko: Não estou com fome, estou bem assim..  
  
Bulma chega na sala: Vamos garotas?  
  
Passam alguns minutos...  
  
No shopping, estavam as três provando roupas, Bulma forçou as meninas a se vestirem melhor, depois de 1 hora e meia, saem as 4 com muitas sacolas nas mãos, estavam muito carregadas, e era a primeira compra que faziam. Mas Bulma dá um jeito e transforma tudo em capsula.  
  
Já estavam no fim das compras, quando Bulma vem com a idéia de irem a praça de alimentação.  
  
As duas tinham resolvido experimentar hambúrgueres e batatas fritas , menos Reiko, que tinha resolvido experimentar um sorvete de chocolate, e a Bulma, que estava comendo uma salada.  
  
Bulma: Então Mirel, vai sair com o meu filho hj a noite?  
  
Mirel fica vermelha: É vou no cinema com ele.  
  
Bulma: Vc vai gostar é bem divertido...  
  
Kanna: Bulma, se vc precisar de alguma ajuda, eu posso ajudar, eu entendo um pouco de máquinas, fui eu que ajudei a construir a nossa nave...  
  
Bulma: É mesmo, eu não tinha pensado nisso, onde tá a nave de vcs?  
  
Kanna: A Reiko destrui ela num acesso de raiva, e não temos mais uma nave, só sobrou alguns cacos, e estamos contando com sua ajuda!  
  
Bulma: Claro, imaginei que iriam pedir uma nave...  
  
Kanna: Mas posso ajudar a construir uma...  
  
Bulma: Claro sem problemas...  
  
Reiko estava desligada da conversa, ela observava um homem da mesa ao lado muito esquisito, ele tinha um monte de desenhos nos braços...  
  
Reiko: Bulma...desculpe interromper a conversa, mas o q são aqueles desenhos no braço daquele homem?  
  
Bulma: Deixe-me ver, ahnn, aquilo é tatuagem!  
  
Reiko: O que é isso?  
  
Bulma: São aqueles desenhos ali, se faz com agulha e tinta, e nunca mais sai.  
  
Reiko: E como faz uma?  
  
Bulma: Tem que ir numa loja...pq?  
  
Reiko: Será que posso fazer uma?  
  
Bulma: Humm...claro, eu pago pra vc!!  
  
Reiko concorda: obrigada  
  
As outras não tinham entendido nada, pq ela queria fazer um desenho na pele que não saia mais. "A Reiko mudou muito, vai querer fazer esses desenhos no corpo"  
  
Bulma leva Reiko até uma loja que era especializada, o homem da loja, mostra o guia de desenhos pra Reiko, e Reiko escolhe fazer um dragão enorme nas costas...  
  
Bulma paga a quantia e deixa Reiko lá, iria voltar pra casa, e Reiko ia voando pra casa...  
  
Homem: Como o desenho é grande vai levar 5 semanas pra fazer!*  
  
Reiko: 5???  
  
Homem: É não tem como alguém agüentar tanta dor assim. E depois tem que cicatrizar e o desenho e mto trabalhado  
  
Reiko: Mas eu agüento, não interessa quero isso pronto logo, vc pode fazer em 3 dias?  
  
Homem: É posso, mas vai levar algumas horas por dia.  
  
Reiko: Não interessa, eu posso ficar aqui.  
  
Então o homem começou a fazer o desenho nas costas dela.  
  
O dia se passou e já era noite...  
  
Trunks: Vamos Mirel? Daqui a pouco tem uma sessão..  
  
Mirel: Vamos sim...quero conhecer o tal do cinema  
  
Kanna: Se cuida, hein?  
  
Bulma: Tchau não voltem tarde....  
  
Kanna: Eh Bulma, será que posso ajudar vc em alguma coisa no laboratório?  
  
Bulma: Claro vamos ver o que vc sabe fazer...  
  
Kanna: Me diga uma coisa...e Goku o que faz da vida? E o seu marido só treina, né?  
  
Bulma: Ehh, Goku não trabalha, e a Chichi fica uma fera por causa disso, ele só come, dorme e treina. E o Vegeta ele sempre tá treinando, como ele não se dá com as pessoas daqui, ele passa seu tempo treinando, mas pq?  
  
Kanna: Nada, nada, é que eu achei o Goku uma pessoa interessante, mas ele é bem ingênuo, não é?  
  
Bulma: é sim, mas eu gosto de jeito que ele é.  
  
Kanna: Eu quero ir dormir, mas Reiko, não chegou ainda, aiii que guria mais complicada, pq ela não pode ser normal?  
  
Bulma: Acho que é difícil, pra uma mulher, perder um filho e o noivo, no mesmo dia. Ela é a mais velha de vcs?  
  
Kanna: É sim, ela tem 19 anos, eu sou a do meio tenho 17, e a mais responsável também, a Reiko não mede conseqüências...e a Mirel tem 15, ela tem muita força e sabe usar ela direitinho...  
  
Bulma: Para uma menina nova ela tem sorte, hein?  
  
Kanna: Eu vou me deitar e se ela chegar....ahhhhh eu não vou ficar me preocupando...eu vou dormir, boa noite Bulma..  
  
Bulma: Boa noite... "Hum, e Vegeta onde está? Será que ele está treinando? Vou ver..."  
  
Bulma se levanta e vai ver se Vegeta estava treinando, ela chega até a sala e vê Vegeta treinado, e ela não quis atrapalhar e volta pra casa e vai tomar banho pra se deitar...  
  
Eram 9 horas e Reiko chegou em casa, as suas costas estavam muito doloridas, ela passou pela sala e viu Vegeta treinado, e resolveu entrar pra saber o que era a tal gravidade. Sem bater na porta, ela entrou e foi ao chão...  
  
- Ora, ora, ora, o q vc tá fazendo aqui? A gravidade tá muito elevada, e vc não agüenta..  
  
Reiko com dificuldade, se levanta devagarinho e põe-se de pé.  
  
Reiko muito cansada: Isso é que é gravidade?  
  
Vegeta: É sim gostou?  
  
Reiko: Nunca tinha sentido tanto peso nas costas, e elas tão doendo muito...  
  
Vegeta: Hahahahahahaha, e vai continuar a doer, não mandei entrar aqui.  
  
Reiko: Mas eu quero treinar aqui....  
  
Vegeta: Não treino com mulheres...  
  
Reiko: Tá com medo, príncipe?  
  
Vegeta: Cala boca, sua imbecil...  
  
Reiko: Venha calar, seu idiota...  
  
Vegeta parte pra cima de Reiko, e ela se transforma, pois mal conseguia se mexer dentro da sala, e parte pra cima dele, Vegeta tenta acertar um chute, mas ela desvia com facilidade, acertando um soco nas suas costas, Vegeta voa em direção a parede, com seu impulso, ele bate na parede volta, acertando um soco na cara de Reiko que não deixa barato, e mete um chute na sua barriga, Vegeta se impressiona coma força da garota, não tinha acreditado no Kakaroto, quando ele disse que ela era muito forte, mas lenta por causa da gravidade, então Vegeta com sua velocidade aparece atrás dela e manda um soco nas suas costas, Reiko cai no chão, ela não agüentava de dor, nas costas, tinha acabado de levar 5 horas de agulhada nas costas, e ele tinha dado um soco em cima...  
  
Vegeta: Não acredito que um soco desses derrube vc?  
  
Reiko: Não é isso trouxa, eu tô com as costas muito doloridas e vc me dá um soco nela, o q é que vc queria?  
  
Vegeta: Hahahahahahahahhaa, mulheres são sempre fracas...  
  
Reiko se enfurece com a observação de Vegeta e se levanta e parte pra cima dele, ela conseguiu acertar um chute no seu rosto, e uma cotovelada no estômago, e deu um soco nas costas dele fazendo com que ele fosse ao chão.  
  
Vegeta se levanta...  
  
Vegeta: É garota vc é forte, mas não é palio pra mim...  
  
Reiko: Eu sei que não, e por isso vou sair dessa sala..  
  
Vegeta: Mas pq, ficou medo, vai fugir?  
  
Reiko: Não, não é isso, mas é que eu nunca lutei com esse peso nas costas, e vc já, espere o fim do meu treinamento nesta sala, e vc vai apanhar do jeito que nunca apanhou antes...  
  
Reiko vai até Vegeta segura nas bochechas dele com as duas mãos, fazendo que o seus lábios fizessem um biquinho, e dá um beijo nele.  
  
Reiko: Boa noite, príncipe...  
  
Vegeta: O que??? Como se atreve?  
  
Reiko dá as costas pra ele e saí da sala...  
  
Vegeta não tinha feito nada, tinha ficado parado sem entender...  
  
"Mas que garota atrevida...."  
  
Reiko vai se deitar, tinha se cansado muito por causa da luta rápida que tiveram...  
  
E Vegeta ficou com muita raiva da garota que desistiu de lutar com ele, e ainda por cima tinha dado um beijo nele, e dá forma mais boba possível, agora ele tinha certeza que ia deixar elas lutarem lá, só pra ver onde elas iriam chegar... Vegeta vai se deitar tb, não sabia se ia dormir, mas ia fazer companhia a Bulma.  
  
Eram 11 da noite quando Trunks e Mirel chegaram...  
  
Mirel: Muito obrigada, Trunks por me levar pra ver o filme...  
  
Trunks: Ahh que é isso? Não foi nada...  
  
Mirel: Bem agora vou me deitar...aquele filme me deu um sono...  
  
Trunks: Mas já??? Pq não ficamos aqui fora, a noite tá linda...  
  
Mirel: Tudo bem, então....  
  
Trunks ficou muito contente por ficar com ela a sós.  
  
- Sabe Mirel, vc já namorou alguma vez?  
  
Mirel: Não nunca, não tive tempo, só a Reiko mesmo que chegou a ter um namorado.  
  
Trunks: Então vc nunca beijou?  
  
Mirel: O que é beijar?  
  
Trunks: AHN??? Vc não tem idéia...  
  
Mirel: Não, como é?  
  
Trunks tinha ficado vermelho e muito contente...  
  
Trunks meio nervoso começa a explicar:  
  
- Primeiro vc tem que gostar de uma garota, e essa garota tem que gostar de vc, depois vc tem que ficar de preferencia a sós com ela, aí tudo depende vc pode abraça-la, ou então...  
  
Nisso, Mirel estava muito atenta as explicações de Trunks, e Trunks tava de frente pra ela.  
  
- Então vc pode segurar o rosto dela...  
  
Trunks estava bem pertinho de Mirel, ele já estava pegando no queixo dela.  
  
Mirel estava atenta no que Trunks falava, ela estava imóvel...  
  
- e então vc a beija assim...  
  
Trunks chega bem mais perto encostando a sua boca na dela, Mirel fecha os olhos e abre a boca devagarinho, Trunks faz o mesmo, os braços dela envolveram o pescoço dele, os dois agora se beijavam, era o primeiro beijo dela, e Trunks tava feliz por ser o felizardo.  
  
Os dois se separaram, Mirel estava muito sem jeito, e ela se levanta bruscamente e vai pra dentro de casa...  
  
- Boa Noite, Trunks, obrigada pela noite.....e por me ensinar a beijar.  
  
Trunks fica vermelho: ahh de nada...  
  
Trunks continua lá fora, não queria ir dormir, queria ficar ali, pensando mais no que tinha acontecido  
  
Continua....  
  
* Não sei quanto tempo leva pra se fazer uma tatuagem do tamanho das costas, então chutei esse número, mas deve ser muito pouco!  
  
= P 


	6. Parte 6

Parte 6  
  
Nos dias seguintes, tudo ia normal, logo os 10 dias iam chegam ao fim, Reiko foi até a loja terminar de fazer a sua tatuagem.  
  
Mirel tinha gostados dos bichos, e ficava sempre com eles, ela ajudava o pai da Bulma a cuidar dos animais, as vezes ela saía com Trunks, para "aprender" mais sobre beijos, e coisas do gênero.  
  
Kanna, se empenhou em refazer sua nave, com Bulma, e ela cada vez mais se impressionava com a tecnologia delas, era muito boa, mas pena que tinha sido destruída por Reiko.  
  
Vegeta continua a treinar, pq logo não ia poder usar mais a sala, e Goku estava se preparando pra treinar as meninas, sabia que ia ver sentir na pele forças surpreendentes, pensou em chamar Gohan e Goten pra ajudar, mas Vegeta seria suficiente. Se ele concordasse é lógico.  
  
Como Reiko só tinha afinidade com a pequena Bra, ela passava maior parte do tempo com ela, ela vivia brincando com ela e com a Pan, que ela viu duas vezes nesses 10 dias, ela descobriu que tinha muita afinidade com crianças.  
  
Os 10 dias se passaram, e Goku estava lá na manhã do primeiro dia de treinamento na sala de gravidade, todas estavam de pé, e estavam ansiosas para treinarem.  
  
Vegeta tinha cedido a sala, e ia ficar olhando o treinamento delas.  
  
Goku: Bem vamos começar a treinar...primeiro temos que adquirir força, vamos aumentar 300 vezes a gravidade.  
  
Goku aumenta a gravidade, elas se esforçaram muito treinando, fazendo exercícios para se acostumarem com o peso, e Goku e Vegeta não tinham problemas com a gravidade 300 vezes aumentada.  
  
Mais alguns dias estavam bem mais fortes que antes, e já tinham aumentado a gravidade!  
  
Depois de terem adquirido forçar, o dia de lutar chegou.  
  
Goku: Hj vamos começar a lutar, quem vai ser a primeira:  
  
Kanna: Sou eu...eu quero ir antes..  
  
Goku está bem....não tenha dó....venha com todas suas forças...  
  
Kanna liberou seu ki e se transformou, o olhos tinham ficado igual ao de um gato igual as outras, partiu pra cima de Goku, sua velocidade tinha aumentado, Goku mal podia ver seus golpes, ela tinha ficado muito mais forte do que antes, Goku se transformou, e a luta passou a ser equilibrada, ela acertava chutes e socos em Goku, e ele se defendia, e dessa vez ela não abria sua guarda, ela tinha ficado mais esperta....  
  
Goku usa sua velocidade e acerta uma cotovelada no rosto de Kanna, fazendo ela cuspir sangue, Kanna fica muito irritada e acerta em cheio uma série de golpes, Goku cai no chão... Aiii essa doeu...  
  
Kanna abre um sorriso... .  
  
E se prepara pra lançar energia em Goku, as mãos estavam posicionadas, e Goku estava desesperado, ele teria que receber aquela energia enorme, senão a sala ia para os ares...  
  
Vegeta tava furioso com a garota... O que acha que tá fazendo? Isso vai destruir a sala, tá maluca?  
  
Kanna não ouvia nenhuma palavra, tava decidida a lançar energia, quando toma um soco na cara, fazendo ela cair no chão....  
  
Kanna virou pra ver quem tinha batido nela.. Mirel??? Pq fez isso??  
  
Mirel: tá maluca? Vc ia por isso para os ares, e a gente nem lutou ainda...  
  
Vegeta: O que vc tem na cabeça???  
  
Reiko estava encostada na parede olhando e rindo do ataque de nervoso q deu no Vegeta, ela tb não queria que destruísse a sala..  
  
Goku: Acalmem-se.....Kanna, não use energia tão grande aqui dentro, essa sala não suporta tanta energia, deixe pra usar lá fora...  
  
Kanna acena com a cabeça...  
  
A próxima seria Reiko, e Vegeta estava ansioso para ver o poder da menina...  
  
Reiko estava mais séria do que antes, Goku estava em Super Sayadin, e ela não ia fazer sua transformação até que realmente precisasse.  
  
Goku recuperado, voa em direção à ela, Reiko também voa pra cima dele com um chute forte, defendido por Goku, então ele pega ela pela perna rodopiando ele jogando-a no chão. Reiko se levanta e aparece atras de Goku dando uma joelhada nas suas costas, fazendo ele cair de quatro, com as mão unidas num só punho, ela acerta as costas dele. Agora ele estava esticado no chão.  
  
Reiko: Vamos, levanta trouxa....  
  
Goku se levanta e se transforma em Super Sayadin 2, Reiko não tinha feito nenhuma transformação...mas agora Goku tinha vantagem sobre ela, ele consegue acertar uma série de socos no rosto de Reiko, dando um chute no estômago, deixando ela no chão, Reiko estava se afogando com seu próprio sangue, estava cuspindo muito sangue, sua roupa já estava manchada de sangue, ela olhou a sua roupa e se lembrou de quando tinha perdido seu filho, ela liberou um ki enorme, estava com muita raiva, seus olhos passaram a ser vermelhos agora.  
  
Seria um começo de outra transformação?  
  
Vegeta e as outras estavam surpresos com tanto poder....  
  
Reiko começou a gritar desesperadamente ...ela colocou a mão na cabeça....  
  
Ela sentia uma dor horrível, como se algo tivesse explodido em sua cabeça...  
  
- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Reiko estava desmaiada no chão....Goku olhava surpreso...para ela...tinha liberado um ki gigantesco, e agora tinha desmaiado...  
  
Mirel e Kanna vieram correndo ver se ela estava bem.  
  
Goku: O que aconteceu com ela?  
  
Vegeta: Sei lá, acho que não suportou tanto poder.... Goku, Goku....está me ouvindo??  
  
Goku: Senhor Kaio? O que está fazendo?  
  
Sr Kaio: Eu acabei de sentir o planeta Sae, foi totalmente destruído pelos Salrus...  
  
Goku: O que??? Então foi tudo inútil, esse treinamento?  
  
Sr Kaio: Não Goku, nada foi em vão, pq os Salrus descobriram que essas meninar vieram para a Terra, e estão vindo pra cá pegar uma delas, e destruir as outras duas.  
  
Goku: Mas pq? Quem é?  
  
Sr Kaio: Não sei Goku, não sei quem é, e também não sei o que elas tem pra eles quererem elas. Goku, acho melhor vcs se reunirem e treinarem muito, eles são bem fortes, pelo meus cálculos eles chegaram na Terra daqui uns 5 meses*, o planeta delas não é muito longe por isso vão chegar aqui logo.  
  
Goku: está bem Sr. Kaio, vou avisar os outros.  
  
Vegeta: Eu sabia, que esses caras iriam vir pra cá, encher o saco.  
  
Goku: É Vegeta, eu estava torcendo para que isso acontecesse, queria saber o poder desses caras, eu vou avisar Gohan, Goten e Piccolo..e vc avisa Trunks.  
  
Vegeta afirma com a cabeça...  
  
Goku olha para as meninas...se despede e sai voando avisar os outros...  
  
Mirel e Kanna, estavam em estado de choque, seu planeta estava destruído, não tinham onde morar agora, não podiam ficar na casa da Bulma pra sempre.  
  
Kanna tinha ficado de joelhos, ela chorava muito, estava morrendo de raiva, além de destruir o planeta Sae, iriam destruir a Terra, por causa delas.  
  
Mirel tinha ficado com a mesma feição que Reiko, a sua aparência amigável tinha sumido.  
  
Reiko continuava no chão desmaiada, seu cabelo molhado cobria seu rosto, Vegeta vai até ela, pega ela no colo e leva pra dentro de casa.  
  
Bulma vê a cena, fica com ciúmes mas pergunta normalmente: O que aconteceu com ela??? Ela está bem?  
  
Vegeta: Ela não aquentou tanto poder e desmaiou, eu vou levar ela para o quarto.  
  
Bulma foi ajudar...  
  
Vegeta a pôs na cama, e logo saiu do quarto, e Bulma o acompanhou...  
  
Vegeta iria voltar mais tarde pra conversar com ela.  
  
Na sala as duas estavam com muita raiva pra se importar com Reiko, até que uma delas lembrou dela..  
  
Mirel: Ahh mas agora eu mato aqueles malditos!  
  
Kanna: Temos que treinar mais ainda, senão eles vão nos matar...  
  
Mirel: O que será que aconteceu com a Reiko?  
  
Kanna: Ela deve ter sentido quando o planeta explodiu.  
  
Mirel: E vc viu os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos, será uma outra transformação?  
  
Kanna: Deve ser, pq o ki dela aumentou muito, e não conseguiu controlar por causa da explosão do planeta, e acabou por desmaiar.  
  
  
  
*Eu chutei 5 meses, não sou muito boa, nos tempos do Dragon Ball e espaço sideral...hehehe!  
  
= P 


	7. Parte 7

Parte 7  
  
  
  
Goku chega ao templo sagrado, e Piccolo já estava lá a sua espera, provavelmente já sabia de tudo que havia acontecido  
  
Piccolo: Estava a sua espera...  
  
Goku: Vc já sabe o que aconteceu?  
  
Piccolo: Mas é claro, e sei que as garotas tem um ki impressionante, e muito parecido com um de meio -sayadin.  
  
Goku: Como assim, Piccolo?  
  
Piccolo: Vou dizer em poucas palavras, elas tem o ki parecido com o de Gohan , Trunks, e Goten.  
  
Goku: Quer dizer que elas são meio sayadin?  
  
Piccolo: Exatamente.  
  
Goku: Uma delas me disse algo do pai dela, ele sabia de tudo o que tinha acontecido com Freeza e Majin Boo.  
  
Piccolo: O pai deve ser um sayadin, por isso elas tem facilidade de aumentar os poderes.  
  
Goku: Mas elas não ficam com cabelo igual ao nosso....  
  
Piccolo: Deve ser por causa da outra raça guerreira misturada com a de um sayadin.  
  
Goku: Mas Piccolo, vc é um gênio, nunca ia passar isso na minha cabeça...  
  
Piccolo não responde nada...  
  
Goku: Eu vim aqui pra te avisar sobre o ocorrido, e também pra saber sobre a sala do tempo. Não tem como usar?  
  
Piccolo: Tenho que falar com Dendê, se ele consegue arrumar, mas acho difícil Dendeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Dendê vinha andando em sua direção...  
  
Piccolo: Será que vc consegue arrumar a entrada da sala?  
  
Dende: Posso ver se consigo mas vai demorar uns 4 meses pra mais, exige tempo.  
  
Piccolo se vira para Goku: Não fizemos isso antes, pq achamos que não teríamos mais problemas.  
  
Goku: Entendo, mas vou indo tenho que avisar Gohan e Goten, tchau Piccolo, tchau Dendê.  
  
Piccolo: Hey Goku...não vai avisar o Kuririn???  
  
Goku: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi é mesmo tinha esquecido deles....aiaiaiaiiiii...vou avisar eles também...  
  
Goku sai voando em direção a casa de Gohan, tinha que falar com ele, avisa- lo o quanto antes sobre a luta que iriam ter. Olá Videl, Gohan está?  
  
Videl: Está sim, Goku, mas tá no banho, entre e sente-se, quer algo pra beber?  
  
Goku: Não, Videl obrigado, eu estou com pressa, mas vou esperar Gohan, com licença.  
  
Videl vai apressar Gohan no banho...  
  
Goku mal senta no sofá, Pan vem correndo e pula no colo de seu avô..  
  
Pan: Avozinho, vc veio me ver??  
  
Goku: Ehh Pan, vim ver seu pai e vc, como vai? Brincando muito?  
  
Pan: Tô bem sim, e tb tô brincando muito..  
  
Goku estava brincando com Pan quando Gohan chega à sala, Olá papai, qual é o motivo de tanta pressa?  
  
Goku põe Pan no sofá, se levanta e fica bem sério...  
  
Goku: Bem Gohan, daqui a 5 meses virão uns guerreiros muito fortes pra Terra, e irão destruir tudo por aqui, pra pegar 3 meninas, e temos que defende-las, e acabar com eles, por isso temo que lutar e treinar.  
  
Gohan: Mas que meninas??  
  
Goku explica toda a história, e Gohan concorda com ele.  
  
Depois disso passou na casa de Kuririn para avisa-lo....e a 18 também.. Kuririn fez um monte de perguntas como sempre, mas acabaram aceitando...  
  
Agora Goku vai até sua casa explicar a Chichi e Goten o que havia acontecido!  
  
Chichi: O QUE? EU SABIA QUE ELAS IRIAM TRAZER PROBLEMAS! NÃO GOKU, EU NÃO ACREDITOOO!!  
  
Goku: Calma Chichi, iremos treinar duro pra lutar com eles, não sei quantos são, mas iremos derrota-los, temos que defende-las, o planeta delas foi destruído.  
  
Goten: certo, pai, irei treinar com vc e com elas.  
  
Goku afirma coma cabeça... Chichi, não vou morrer, se acalme, eu te amo, vou fazer de tudo pra ficarmos bem aqui, não chore.  
  
Chichi: Mas Goku, vc sempre faz isso comigo, cada vez que vc vai treinar ou lutar meu coração fica apertado, será que vc não entende?  
  
Goten já havia saído da sala...tinha saído atrás de Trunks.  
  
Goku: Eu sei Chichi, mas tenho obrigação de defender o planeta, e defendo por vc...e por nossos filhos...  
  
Chichi agora batia com as mão fechadas no peito de Goku Não, não, é mentira, vc se importa com os outros, mas do que com a gente...  
  
Goku deu uma risada...  
  
-Claro que não, Chichi, vou te provar isso agora...  
  
Goku pegou Chichi pela cintura e a pôs em cima da mesa, Chichi parou de chorar coma atitude estranha de seu marido. Goku entrou no meio das suas pernas e a beijou. Ele a beijava muito rápido, parecia um bicho. Chichi retribuía os beijos, seu marido estava diferente, normalmente ele era mais calmo.  
  
Goku se afastou dela e desmanchou o coque que ela sempre usava, agora os cabelos estavam soltos, e ele os agarra e puxa Chichi pra perto dele de novo, começando a beijar ela ainda mais.  
  
Ela nunca tinha visto Goku assim, e estava gostando e começou a passar a mão por debaixo da camisa dele, ela sentia os músculos bem definidos, Chichi não se deu conta do que havia começado, quando viu, os dois estavam nus, deitados sobre a mesa da cozinha...  
  
Na Corporação...  
  
Trunks, havia apresentado Goten para Mirel e Kanna, mas Goten já a conhecia, mas do mesmo jeito se apresentou.  
  
Elas estavam mais calmas agora, esperavam Reiko acordar, e já haviam compreendido que iriam treinar com mais ritmo.  
  
Kanna estava tão calma que já tinha percebido como Goten se parecia com Goku (Goten ainda tava usando o cabelo igual ao do pai), e como era lindo também, só que mais novo que ela.  
  
Todos já sabiam do aviso do Senhor Kaio e estavam conscientes, que teriam que treinar muito.  
  
Bulma em situação de desespero, resolveu construir um outra sala de gravidade para que as meninas pudessem treinar. Então ela irá se encontrar no laboratório por 2 dias, pra fazer a sala o mais rápido possível.  
  
Vegeta estava no seu quarto, esperando Reiko acordar, quando sentiu o ki dela, se elevar. Vegeta foi até o quarto que ela estava.  
  
Reiko estava sentada na cama, tinha pensando em tudo que viu na sua mente. Ela tremia de raiva, não sabia o q iria acontecer agora, o que seria da vida dela.  
  
Estava muito concentrada que não viu Vegeta entrar.  
  
Vegeta: Melhorou?  
  
Reiko se assustou e se levantou da cama rapidamente O que quer?  
  
Vegeta: Vim ver o que acontece! Vc estava conseguindo atingir um outro nível de poder e desmaiou.  
  
Reiko: Não foi pq eu quase atingi outro nível, é que eu vi os malditos destruindo meu planeta, eu fiquei com tanta raiva, e me deu uma dor de cabeça horrível, que mal conseguia ver, e controlar o novo poder que tinha surgido.  
  
Vegeta: Eles acabaram com teu planeta e estão vindo pra Terra, encher o saco.  
  
Reiko: O QUE? COMO DESCOBRIRAM?  
  
Vegeta: Não sei como, mas estão vindo pra cá pegar uma de vcs, e destruir as outras e consequentemente O PLANETA!  
  
Reiko: Então é por isso...  
  
Vegeta: O que?  
  
Reiko: Eles vem atras da Mirel...  
  
Vegeta: Mas pq ela?  
  
Reiko: Ela já é muito forte, tem um poder oculto dentro dela, se vc não percebeu ela tem duas personalidades, ela é simpática e boazinha na fente dos outros, mas quando luta ou então está sozinha com a gente, seu coração fica frio, e não tem pena de nada, meu pai me contou que ela é a reencarnação de um guerreiro muito perverso, por isso tem duas personalidades, ela é boazinha, mas tem um outro lado muito ruim....  
  
Vegeta: Porque eles querem sua irmã?  
  
Reiko: Acho que é por ela ter esse lado perverso, se eles conseguirem dominar esse lado, e sobrepor ao outro, poderão fazer o que quiser, terão uma máquina de destruição e poder do lado deles!  
  
Vegeta: E quantos são esses Salrus?  
  
Reiko: Devem ser muitos, não sei, se alguns não morreram por lá mesmo. Ahh miseráveis, destruíram toda a minha vida...meu pai, meu noivo, meu filho...  
  
Lagrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Reiko...  
  
Vegeta: Quem é seu pai, afinal?  
  
Reiko se assustou com a pergunta e enxugou suas lágrimas Meu pai?? Pq quer saber dele!  
  
Falou gaguejando e muito nervosa...  
  
Vegeta: O que foi garota? Me responda.. eu quero saber!! Ele sabe de tudo a nosso respeito, quem é ele? 


	8. Parte 8

Parte 8  
  
  
  
Reiko tomando coragem pra responder a pergunta de Vegeta, ela não queria responder a pergunta, tinha receio da reação dele e a de todos. Meu pai? É...  
  
Reiko respirou fundo e começou a se explicar, pq Vegeta estava ficando muito nervoso...  
  
Meu pai, Meitz, assim como Goku foi despachado do Planeta Vegeta, mas não como criança, ele já era um guerreiro formado, mas não sei o porque o queriam longe do seu planeta.  
  
Assim deram uma missão de conquistar o planeta Sae, mas como a aterrissagem não foi perfeita, meu pai teve complicações, e acabou por pousar perto de um lago, onde minha mãe costumava ir tomar banho, quando ele viu ela, sentiu algo que nunca tinha sentido antes, sentiu raiva da sua raça, por ter sido despachado de seu planeta, e ter que destruir um planeta lindo como aquele...  
  
Minha mãe diferente das outras que saíram correndo, ficou ali quando viu ele, e se aproximou dele, perguntou o que ele estava fazendo ali, e o que queria, meu pai se apaixonou por ela, e decidiu não destruir o planeta, e ficou morando lá mesmo, aí eles tiverem três filhas, eu, Kanna e Mirel, a mistura do planeta Sae, com o planeta Vegeta.  
  
Desde que passou a morar lá, ele conseguia saber o que estava acontecendo aqui na Terra, por causa da tecnologia que ele trouxe na sua nave....por isso sabemos tudo de vcs....  
  
Vegeta estava ficando com mais raiva de cada palavra que ele ouvia, não admitia mais um sayadin traidor.  
  
Vegeta sussurrou entre os dentes: Miseráveis, traidores !!! E por causa de uma mulher...  
  
Reiko fala pra si mesma "sabia que ia ficar assim, mas ele também é um traidor da sua raça, teve dois filhos com a Bulma"  
  
Olhar de Vegeta para a garota era muito frio, com um ar de reprovação por saber a verdade, sobre elas, mas principalmente ela.  
  
"Então é por isso que elas tem estágios de força, e de transformação.."  
  
Vegeta sai do quarto deixando Reiko sozinha....  
  
Reiko pôs-se a chorar, havia tanto ódio em seu coração, agora ela teria que enfrenta-los, teria que defender a Terra. E a sua irmã...Tinham posto vidas inocentes em perigo...  
  
Reiko estava de joelhos no chão debruçada na cama chorando, quando viu uma pequenina mão pegar na sua...  
  
Era Bra, que estava pegando na sua mão...  
  
Reiko: O que faz aqui menininha??  
  
Bra: Vim ver se vc tá bem? Eu vi meu pai passar pela sala com vc no colo, e por isso vim ver vc!  
  
"Vegeta me trouxe aqui???"  
  
Reiko enxuga sua lágrimas e dá um abraço na menininha....  
  
Bra: Não chore mais, vc fica feia assim....  
  
Reiko: Choro porque estou com muita raiva....  
  
Bra: Mas então não chore, fique com raiva, mas não chore, vc fica mais bonita, assim...sem chorar....  
  
Bra sorri para Reiko...  
  
Reiko pega Bra no colo e leva ela lá pra fora, em direção a sala de gravidade.  
  
Ela nem precisou ir até lá, por que suas irmãs estavam lá fora, esperando que ela acordasse.  
  
Ela pôs a Bra no chão, que foi brincar....  
  
Reiko: Eu contei tudo pra Vegeta sobre nós...  
  
Kanna: O que? Mas vc prometeu que não ia falar pra ninguém!!!  
  
Reiko: Mas ele estava desconfiado já, o que eu ia fazer???  
  
Kanna: Agora eles vão saber de tudo!! Como vc é irresponsável...  
  
Reiko fecha a cara para Kanna....  
  
Mirel: Reiko, vc sabe que os Salrus estão vindo pra cá, né?  
  
Reiko: Eu vi a explosão do planeta, e Vegeta me contou que eles estão vindo pra cá, pegar vc.  
  
Mirel: Como é?  
  
Reiko: Por causa da sua força idiota, eles querem vc, e querem me matar, e à ela tb!  
  
Disse apontando para Kanna  
  
Mirel: ???  
  
Reiko não quis dar mais nenhuma explicação, e sai voando, atrás do ki de Vegeta, afinal tinha coisas pendentes com ele...  
  
Kanna: Se vc não sabe, se ainda não percebeu, vc tem uma força oculta, pq vc é reencarnação de um guerreiro muito perverso, e os Salrus sabem disso, e querem vc, pra sobrepor a maldade do espírito, em cima da sua bondade, e fazer de vc uma deles...  
  
Mirel: E porque ninguém me contou isso?  
  
Kanna: Porque o pai achou que era desnecessário...na verdade não sei, acho que é porque vc ficaria com raiva e iria enfrenta-los sozinha e como eles são muito fortes iriam conseguir fazer vc, uma deles...  
  
Mirel estava com uma cara horrível, estava na cara dela o ódio, por tudo, por ninguém ter contado nada a ela, por colocar a vida de Trunks em perigo, por ter que enfrentar os Salrus, e ainda por cima dela mesma...raiva por ela ter esse poder, que antes achava desnecessário...  
  
Mirel olhou pra Kanna, seu olhos faiscavam de ódio. Eu nunca mais vou confiar em vcs....SÃO UMAS TRAIDORAS, NÃO ME CONTARAM NADA, ME TRATARAM COMO UMA CRIANÇA BOBA, MEU PAI E MINHA MÃE MORRERAM POR MINHA CAUSA....POR EU TER NASCIDO!!!!  
  
Kanna entendia perfeitamente o rancor de Mirel e por isso não se mexia e nem dizia nada...  
  
Mirel liberou um ki enorme, deu as costas a Kanna e saiu voando...pra um lugar bem longe....longe, de tudo e de todos, não queria ver ninguém mais....  
  
Kanna ficou ali parada com o coração apertado, por dizer tudo aquilo daquele jeito, ela estava com um pressentimento que Mirel iria fazer....  
  
Trunks e Goten chegaram lá fora alguns instantes depois que Mirel saiu....  
  
Trunks: Cade a Mirel???  
  
Kanna: Saiu.....não sei se ela volta...  
  
Trunks: Vou atras dela...  
  
Kanna: Não....não vá....deixa ela....ela acabou de saber a verdade...  
  
Trunks: Que verdade???  
  
Kanna: Depois eu explico....  
  
Goten: Ehh Trunks, deixa ela, depois q ela se sentir melhor...ela volta...  
  
Trunks com uma cara de indignado: Tudo bem......vamos Goten...vamos entrar...  
  
Os dois entraram na corporação.... e Kanna ficou ali.....de pé.....olhando pro céu....  
  
"Aiii Mirel, não faça nada de errado....por favor..."  
  
Ela entrou na casa atrás da Bulma, pra ajudar a construir a sala. 


	9. Parte 9

Parte 9  
  
Mirel agora se encontrava longe, estava sobrevoando uma área cheia de pedras, decidiu descer e ficar por ali....  
  
Ela estava sobre numa pedra....e começou a gritar.......liberava todo seu Ki...seus cabelos ficaram azuis.. e os olhos estavam vermelhos....igual ao da Reiko  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH......MALDIÇÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!  
  
Os gritos permaneceram por alguns instantes...e logo cessou.....ela estava muito cansada.....ali mesmo deitou e dormiu...  
  
Reiko tinha ido ao lago onde já tinha tomado banho, o Ki de Vegeta estava por perto...mas não quis procura-lo...sabia q logo ele iria aparecer...  
  
Reiko entra no lago , afinal era a única coisa que gostava de fazer... Sabia que viria atras de mim....  
  
Reiko se vira....e olha pra Vegeta... Claro, eu conto pra vc sobre meu pai, e vc sai assim...sem mais nem menos...., vc deve tá com raiva de mim....  
  
Vegeta encara Reiko dentro da água e senta numa pedra....onde já havia sentado antes....  
  
Reiko: Não tenho culpa, de ter nascido.. sayadin, e nem por meu pai ter feito isso...não fique me culpando...  
  
Vegeta estava quieto, ele só olhava pra Reiko, sem dizer nada....  
  
"Mas como??? Porque?? Pq mandaram ele pra longe do planeta?? E pq ele se deixou levar por uma mulher? Arrr o q eu tô falando....eu mesmo.. fui levado por uma...e tô sendo levado por essa também...como elas conseguem?? E agora estamos com muitos problemas...esses vermes vem pra cá....e querem matar elas...mas ela....não posso deixar matarem elas...nem a Bulma, nem a Bra, e nem a Reiko....quantas perguntas sem respostas....E a Bulma?? Eu a amo....Então o que sinto por essa sayadin?"  
  
Reiko estava no lago....parada olhando pra Vegeta, estava já sem jeito pq ele não parava de olhar pra ela, até que ele desviou o olhar e passou a olhar pra água....  
  
Reiko começou a nadar....esperando alguma reação dele...  
  
"O que que eu quero com ele??? São todos iguais....mas ele...aii me lembra Yusuke, mas não tem nada a ver...ele é o sayadin que meu pai falava...ele é o príncipe....mas e daí, Reiko, como vc é idiota...!!! Eu quero ir embora desse planeta...mas antes.....queria.. ter ele pra mim.....ahhhhhhhh maldito Vegeta....olha o q ele faz comigo...."  
  
Reiko não deu conta e estava do outro lado do lago, não conseguia ver Vegeta e nem sua roupa...teria q sair e dar a volta pra ficar onde tinha ficado sua coisas....passando por lá...viu sua roupa em trapos....não tinha mais roupa pra vestir...e como iria voltar, nesse planeta eles não tinham costume de andar nus na frente um do outro....  
  
Olhou pra pedra Vegeta não estava lá.... Aiiiii mas que merda....quando a gente precisa....ele some....quem fez isso com a minha roupa?  
  
-Agora já sei porque seu pai...desistiu de destruir seu planeta....  
  
Reiko sentiu dois braços envolvendo-a pela cintura...e a abraçando com muita força....  
  
Reiko se virou pra Vegeta tirando os braços dele: Foi vc que fez isso com a minha roupa???  
  
Vegeta sorri: Fui ...  
  
Reiko: Mas porque???  
  
Vegeta: Queria ver como seu pai se entregou pra sua mãe....  
  
Reiko sentiu um frio pela espinha....ela não sabia se dava um murro nele, ou o abraçava....tinha lembrado dos momentos com Yusuke...  
  
Reiko puxou bruscamente Vegeta...pela camisa pra perto dela....ele se assustou com atitude dela...  
  
Os dois estavam perto de novo, como da primeira vez, ela ainda estava segurando ele pela camisa....os dois sentiam respiração um do outro...  
  
Quando Reiko...fez a diferença desaparecer ..puxou ele pra que pudesse beija-lo.  
  
Vegeta estava segurando-a pela nuca...os dois ainda se beijavam...ela já tinha largado sua camisa, ela já estava no chão toda suja....e agora o segurava pelos braços...a única peça de roupa que faltava era a calça de Vegeta que logo acompanhou sua camisa...os dois estavam iguais..., estavam se beijando de pé....quando Reiko parou e olhou pra ele...  
  
Em questão de segundos...ele estava estirado na pedra...tinha sido jogado por Reiko...  
  
Ele não estava acostumado com essas coisas, porque a Bulma, não era forte como Reiko, e nunca tinha usado qualquer força com a Bulma...  
  
Logo Reiko sentou sobre ele...Vegeta sentou a passou a beija-la de novo....os beijos eram interrompidos apenas por gemidos....que cessaram quando o cansaço abateu os dois....  
  
Vegeta já estava sentado na pedra....vendo Reiko no lago de novo...ela estava nadando....relaxando...pois tinha ficado exausta...  
  
Vegeta se levantou e mergulhou atrás dela...  
  
Reiko estava esperando Vegeta submergir.....quando ele apareceu na frente dela... Não quero que conte a ninguém o que aconteceu aqui....  
  
Reiko: Não se preocupe....não vou falar nada pra ninguém...não vim aqui atrapalhar a vida de ninguém...  
  
Vegeta sorri....e agarra Reiko de novo....agora ele usava força....ele a apertava pra junto dele...com força...,Reiko agarrou suas costas e aperta com força....  
  
Já era de noite e Reiko e Vegeta já tinham chegado. Ela tinha vestido os trapos...e entrado escondida na casa, indo para seu quarto e trocando de roupa....  
  
Depois voltou e passou a brincar com Bra, na sala....Vegeta tinha ido treinar....  
  
Mirel ainda não tinha vindo...  
  
Kanna saiu do laboratório com Bulma....estavam muitos cansadas, pois conseguiram terminar a nova sala...  
  
Kanna viu Reiko na sala... Onde esteve a tarde toda??  
  
Reiko: Por aí.....não interessa ninguém onde eu estava....  
  
Bulma: Bem eu vou dormir...mas e Vegeta onde está???  
  
Ninguém responde nada...  
  
Bulma: Venha Bra, tá na hora de tomar banho e dormir...  
  
Bra: Mas mãe.....  
  
Bulma: Venha...já é tarde....  
  
Reiko: Bulma...ehhhhh vc não quer que eu faça isso?? Eu ponho ela pra dormir...  
  
Bulma: Mas ela não é fácil....mas se quiser tudo bem....vou ver onde Vegeta está...  
  
Bulma vai para o jardim atras de Vegeta....  
  
Kanna: Onde será que está Mirel?? O ki sela sumiu....  
  
Reiko: Não sei onde ela está....e acho que não vem tão cedo pra cá....  
  
Reiko se levanta e sai com Bra, dar um banho nela...e por ela pra dormir....  
  
Kanna vai pra cozinha....comer alguma coisa.... Vegeta....  
  
Vegeta: Quem é?  
  
Bulma: Sou.....eu....Bulma...  
  
Vegeta desliga a sala...e abre a porta... o que quer??  
  
Bulma: Vim ver como vc tá? Faz tempo que eu não falo com vc...  
  
Vegeta: Estou bem....  
  
Bulma: Não parece...vc anda agitado....é por causa dessas meninas, não é?  
  
Vegeta: Também....elas são sayadins tb....isso mexeu comigo..., e os vermes estão vindo pra cá....e vão destruir muita coisa por aqui....  
  
Bulma abraçando Vegeta: Venha comer alguma coisa...venha descansar, amanhã vc treina....  
  
Os dois saem da sala e vão se juntar a Kanna que estava comendo na cozinha....  
  
Bulma olha pra Kanna: E Mirel, já chegou??  
  
Kanna suspirou fundo: Ainda não.... Ela não vem mais cá....  
  
Era Reiko que tinha chegado na cozinha....  
  
Vegeta só olhou pra ela...  
  
Kanna: Mas pq vc acha?  
  
Reiko foi na geladeira e pegou um pacote de leite e começou a tomar....  
  
Reiko: Ela só vai aparecer quando os Salrus chegarem....eu não viria....mais aqui.....ia sumir....  
  
Ela termina de beber o leite e saí ver o céu estrelado....  
  
Kanna: O garota difícil...  
  
Bulma: Parece alguém que conheço....  
  
Disse olhando pra Vegeta....  
  
Vegeta fingiu que não ouviu...e foi tomar banho...e. Bulma o acompanhou....  
  
Os dois estavam tomando banho....juntos...  
  
Bulma: Vegeta deixa eu esfregar suas costas....  
  
Vegeta se vira.... O QUE É ISSO???  
  
Vegeta: O que....Bulma???  
  
Bulma: ESSAS MARCAS DE UNHA NAS SUAS COSTAS....  
  
Vegeta: Unha??? Não são suas....  
  
Bulma: Desde quando eu faço essas coisas???  
  
Vegeta: Não sei....não sinto essas coisas....  
  
Bulma: QUEM FOI VEGETA???  
  
Vegeta: Não....sei.........e pare de gritar mulher....  
  
Bulma: VC SUMIU A TARDE TODA, ONDE VC ESTAVA???  
  
Vegeta: PARE DE GRITAR....  
  
Bulma se assustou e se calou na hora....  
  
Vegeta: Não sei....devo ter me machucado....está bem?  
  
Bulma: "Está bem???" Vc nunca disse isso....  
  
Vegeta pega sua toalha e ....sai.....Bulma....vai também.... 


	10. Parte 10

Parte 10  
  
No quarto....  
  
Bulma: Vegeta, o que são essas marcas???  
  
Vegeta: Eu não sei...  
  
Bulma: Como não sabe??? Deve ter sido uma....das suas... Fui eu que fiz....  
  
Vegeta olha espantado...pra porta....  
  
Bulma: O que....foi vc que fez???  
  
Reiko: Fui eu....  
  
Bulma: Além....de morar aqui...ficar com a minha filha pra cima e pra baixo...não me ajuda em nada...e ainda por cima TÁ TENDO UM CASO COM MEU MARIDO...  
  
Vegeta estava estático olhando pras duas....não sabia.. se batia em Reiko.. ou segurava a Bulma...  
  
Reiko: Olha Bulma...não vim fazer confusão...mas estava no corredor e ouvi os barulhos...  
  
Bulma: E O QUE É QUE TEM???  
  
Reiko: O que é que tem....que fui eu que fiz as marcas....e os roxos...se vc não percebeu....se você não sabe...eu lutei com Vegeta...e bati nele...  
  
Bulma olha furiosa pra Vegeta: VC APANHOU DESSA GAROTA???  
  
Vegeta meio indignado com a explicação mentirosa da Reiko concordou com a cabeça.. Na verdade...quem apanhou mais foi ela....mas ela me deu uma que deve ter feito isso nas costas...mas como não senti, não me lembrava...  
  
Bulma meio arrependida do que disse: Ahh sim...descul...  
  
Reiko já estava de costas para os dois... Não precisa pedir desculpas....eu vou embora....amanhã....  
  
Bulma: Mas eu fiz a sala...pra vcs treinarem...  
  
Reiko pensou...na promessa que tinha feito a Vegeta em dar uma surra nele...um orgulho de sayadin de "fazer acontecer"....veio a tona.... sendo assim....eu fico...  
  
Reiko saiu do quarto sem olhar pra eles...  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh mas que merda....DROGA!!! Eu sabia.....sabia.., problemas..." pensou Reiko  
  
Vegeta respirou aliviado.....  
  
"Mas....precisava me ridicularizar??"  
  
Bulma: Me desculpe....Vegeta...vc não.... Deixa pra lá.....  
  
Disse abraçando Bulma...  
  
Mirel tinha acordado.. na noite...sua cara não era de muitos amigos... Eu vou treinar sozinha...até aqueles miseráveis aparecerem.  
  
Mirel sai voando...em direção algum lugar, que pudesse ficar por 5 meses...  
  
Teria que ser cuidadosa com seu ki pra que ninguém pudesse acha-la...  
  
Mirel estava voando, quando viu uma torre muito fina e muito alta....chegou bem perto e começou a voar pra cima, pra conseguir chegar ao topo.  
  
Chegou na primeira parte, olhou não viu ninguém, e continuou a voar ainda mais rápido queria chegar logo no topo.  
  
Quando chegou ao topo, pisou sobre a lajota branca, estava tudo escuro, não via ninguém por perto...só enxergava o que o brilho que a Lua fornecia...  
  
"Quem será que vive, aqui? Esse lugar é perfeito..."  
  
Ela continuou a andar pelo templo, até chegar uma parte mais escura... o que faz aqui menina??  
  
Mirel: Quem está aí?? eu que pergunto o que vc quer aqui...??  
  
Das sombras surgiu um homem muito alto, vestia "trajes de descanso"* , tinha uma cor tanto quanto esverdeada...  
  
Mirel olhou para o homem alto verde, com uma certo receio...  
  
Mirel: Me chamo Mirel... Eu sei, só não sei o que veio fazer aqui!  
  
Mirel: E como vc se chama? Me chamo Piccolo...  
  
Mirel: Eu ouvi falar de você...mas como sabe, quem sou eu?  
  
Piccolo: Sou um meio deus, isto explica? Mas o que quer aqui?  
  
Mirel: Vou ficar aqui, até os Salrus chegarem, não quero ver minhas irmãs de novo.  
  
Piccolo e Mirel permanecem quietos até que Piccolo quebra o silêncio. está bem, fique aí, só não me incomode...  
  
Mirel: Poderei treinar aqui?  
  
Piccolo: Mas é claro, afinal vc não tem um poder oculto?  
  
Mirel se enfurece muito, pq mais um sabia da sua força e ela foi a última a saber...mas se contém e diz: Está bem, mas não quero que fale a ninguém que estou aqui!  
  
Piccolo dá as costas a ela...e sai em direção ao templo... Venha conhecer o seu quarto..  
  
Mirel o segue meio desconfiada...  
  
No dia seguinte, todos os guerreiros estavam prestes a começar o treinamento que duraria cinco meses...  
  
Goku ia treinar com Goten e Gohan, e iria as vezes lutar com Kanna e Reiko.  
  
Kanna e Reiko conseguiram uma sala só pra elas, que Bulma tinha construído. Vegeta e Trunks, treinavam na outra sala, Kuririn e 18 treinavam na ilha mesmo, como sempre faziam. E por fim Piccolo treinava no templo sozinho e Mirel com o paradeiro desconhecido para os demais treinava numa sala no templo que impedia que seu ki atravessasse as paredes.  
  
Quatro meses se passaram num piscar de olhos, todos tinham aumentado bastante seu ki, as vezes eles faziam uma troca aleatória entre eles mesmos, para testarem seus poderes, menos Vegeta, que não admitia tal banalidade.  
  
Dendê estava quase terminando de arrumar a entrada da sala do tempo, ainda faltava muita coisa, levaria mais uns 20 dias, ficando muito perto dos inimigos chegarem.  
  
Trunks tinha achado esses 4 meses insuportáveis...tinha ficado sem ver Mirel todo esse tempo, não sentido o ki dela, e muito menos, sem saber como ela estava. Passou uma bom tempo fazendo a fusão com Goten para treinarem bastante.  
  
Mirel e Kanna treinaram com muita empolgação na sala. Reiko tinha conseguido dominar facilmente o segundo estágio de poder, e quem sabe teria chegado a outro nível. E Kanna tinha criado uma técnica nova de energia.  
  
Concluindo, todos iam muito bem nos treinamentos, até que numa manhã Goku recebeu uma mensagem do Sr Kaio. Goku, Goku?  
  
Goku: Sim...Sr Kaio, estou te ouvindo.  
  
Sr Kaio: Goku, eles estão bem perto...faltam 5 dias pra chegarem na Terra, se apressem com o treinamento.  
  
Goku: Sim Sr Kaio, irei falar com Piccolo pra ver se a sala pode ser usada..  
  
Goku se despediu do Sr.Kaio e foi ao templo sagrado perguntar se poderia usar a sala do tempo.  
  
Goku: PICCOLOOOOOO....  
  
Piccolo enfezado: Não precisa gritar, eu escuto muito bem...  
  
Goku: Vim ver se podemos usar a sala?  
  
Piccolo: Poderá sim, venha à tarde aqui, e poderá usar a sala..  
  
Goku: Sim Piccolo, irei avisar os outros...  
  
Goku sai voando trás dos outros...e avisa-los sobre à sala, todos ficaram contentes com a notícia, afinal teriam mais um ano podendo treinar...antes que os monstros chegarem....  
  
Neste tempo, Piccolo tinha ido à sala onde Mirel se encontrava.  
  
Piccolo: Mirel, eles virão aqui, e passaram 5 dias aqui..  
  
Mirel: Quê??? Mas vc disse que não falaria nada a eles?  
  
Piccolo explicou sobre a sala do tempo.  
  
Piccolo: O último dia serei eu a entrar, vc gostaria de entrar também?  
  
Mirel: Mas eles irão me ver...  
  
Piccolo: Não irão porque todos estarão de volta as suas casas, por isso vou entrar por último.  
  
Mirel: Aceito.  
  
Vegeta e Trunks entraram primeiro na sala, no segundo dia Goku, Gohan e Goten, no terceiro Kuririn e 18, no quarto Kanna e Reiko entraram, mais Kanna saiu antes, porque não agüentou ficar lá dentro por um ano.  
  
Kanna se despediu de Piccolo, e Reiko apenas acenou coma cabeça, e as duas deixaram o templo.  
  
Todos saíram com os cabelos maiores que o normal, menos Goku e Vegeta. Gohan, Goten e Kanna tinham cortado novamente, e Goten mudou o seu visual (agora para aquele que nós conhecemos) Trunks gostou da idéia de ter cabelo comprido**, e Reiko não deu bola pro tamanho do seu cabelo, mas teve que cortar um pouco senão iria se atrapalhar muito com ele!  
  
Piccolo foi até a sala e chamou Mirel. Vamos, todos foram embora, está na hora de entrar...  
  
Assim Piccolo e Mirel entraram na sala.  
  
Durante esse ano Piccolo se surpreendia cada dia mais com a força da garota que tinha apenas 15 anos, e ele tinha um grande receio que os Salrus conseguissem o seu objetivo, porque a menina era fria, e muito calculista, pelo menos durante os treinos.  
  
* Trajes de descanso, pijama no caso...hahahaha  
  
** Nem quis deixar ele parecido com Mirai Trunks....(Nãããããoooo...imagina...= P) 


End file.
